Another day in Paradise
by Reimusha
Summary: Depuis la naissance de son fils Connor, Angel est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il multiplie les missions et accepte en priorité les mieux payées, parfois au détriment du confort de son équipe. Mais n'a-t-il pas été trop gourmand sur cette nouvelle enquête ? Récit d'une journée ordinaire à l'Hypérion.


**ANGEL - ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE**

* * *

Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi proposé par l'atelier d'écriture du site fanfictions[point]fr.

Le défi imposait d'insérer une dizaine de mots, écrits en gras dans le texte, et un extrait de type journalistique.

Liste de mots imposés :

 **Requin, lémurien, excellente initiative, il pleut comme vache qui pisse, Google est ton ami, trapéziste, tertiaire, dithyrambique, propolis, sinécure, sabre, amanite-tue-mouche.**

* * *

 _« Chantons la bel' vie_

 _Des hérauts d'aujourd'hui,_

 _Preux et hardis,_

 _Aux braies bien garnies._

 _Combats sans merci,_

 _Honore ta famille,_

 _De ta masse estourbis_

 _Drokkens et ennemis._

 _Bois jusqu'à la lie,_

 _Bouscule les filles_

 _Et bats le crebbil,_

 _Bats le crebbil,_

 _Bats le crebbil,_

 _Bats le crebbil »_

 _Etc…_

 _Hymne à la joie pyléen,_

 _Traduit du pyléen par le Dr. Winifred Burkle_

* * *

Vous titubez maladroitement jusqu'à votre lit et vous y laissez tomber comme une masse, sale et fourbu. Une odeur pestilentielle émane de vos vêtements et vous soupirez en songeant que vous n'auriez jamais dû partir sans vous changer. Votre chemise fétiche, arrachée à prix d'or des griffes d'une centaine d'autres collectionneurs enragés lors d'une vente aux enchères digne d'une bataille homérique, tient désormais davantage de la serpillère putride et détrempée que du symbole flamboyant des dance floor des années quatre-vingt. Vous la savez maculée de ce répugnant mélange d'excréments séchés et de viscères visqueux dans lequel vous avez pataugé jusqu'à la taille pendant des heures à travers les égouts de la ville à la recherche de ce damné Ver Impala[1] et vous n'osez penser au dégoût qu'affichera votre teinturier si coquet lorsqu'il découvrira l'ampleur des dégâts.

Vous vous redressez péniblement sur votre lit et avisez avec découragement les taches brunâtres à la composition douteuse dont vous venez de souiller votre précieux couvre-lit en mohair. Vous vous asseyez au bord de l'épais matelas et vous couvrez le visage de vos mains fangeuses. Vous êtes accablé de fatigue et, à cet instant précis, rien ne vous semble plus délicieux que la perspective d'une bonne douche bien chaude mais vous vous demandez confusément si vous aurez la force nécessaire pour vous trainer jusqu'à votre salle de bain.

Jamais vous n'oublierez cette mission. Traquer le Ver Impala en suivant les cadavres de rats dans le cloaque infâme qu'est le sous-sol de Los Angeles, parmi les détritus et les déjections de vos contemporains, représente un nouveau palier franchi dans votre lutte contre le Mal et fait partie de ces choses que vous n'aviez pas envisagées lorsque vous avez décidé d'emménager à l'Hypérion avec Angel et son équipe de bras cassés. Vous émettez un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le couinement de la souris apeurée, à l'évocation du monstre gluant qui a eu la mauvaise fortune de vous débusquer le premier et de votre terreur à l'idée que votre vie allait s'arrêter là, dans ces égouts puants, englouti par un asticot géant doté du métabolisme d'un Jack Russell sous crack qui passait son temps à se régénérer. Qui aurait pu prévoir que la moindre parcelle de son horrible corps blanc et mou que vous parveniez à découper se transformerait aussitôt en un nouveau Ver identique ? Vous vous êtes rapidement retrouvés cernés par des dizaines de lombrics démesurés et agressifs et vous avez cru votre dernière heure arrivée lorsque l'un d'eux a foncé droit sur vous, sa gueule édentée béant comme un four.

A la réflexion, les grenades étaient une **excellente initiative**. Vous devez bien reconnaître que, pour une fois, Gunn a eu raison. Vous regrettez simplement qu'il n'ait pas attendu que le Ver vous lâche la jambe pour le faire exploser, vous envoyant faire un plongeon la tête la première dans la mélasse nauséabonde des bas-fonds. Vos souvenirs sont flous, mais c'est sans doute à ce moment que vous avez heurté ce débris d'hélice de bateau, tranchant comme un **sabre** , qui vous a laissé un souvenir cuisant sur la cuisse.

Le bruissement feutré de pas légers sur l'épaisse moquette du couloir vous sort de vos sombres réminiscences et vous tournez la tête vers la porte de votre chambre derrière laquelle quelqu'un vient de s'arrêter. Quelques secondes plus tard, vous entendez frapper et la petite voix haut perchée de Winifred retentit, enjouée.

« Room service ! »

Vous souriez malgré vous et l'invitez à entrer. Elle ouvre la porte, un plateau chargé de matériel médical à la main, et se dirige vers vous d'une démarche sautillante qui cache sans doute une claudication. Ou une grande excitation. Avec Fred, vous n'êtes jamais sûr.

« Je viens te soigner », vous annonce-t-elle d'un ton ravi.

Elle s'agenouille devant le lit et dépose son plateau avant de lever vers vous ce regard écarquillé qui la fait toujours paraître un peu à côté de ses pompes. Elle incline la tête sur le côté et vous décoche un sourire innocent qui achève de vous faire fondre.

« Je me suis déjà occupée de Gunn », ajoute-t-elle avec une désinvolture affectée tandis que ses joues prennent une teinte délicieusement rosée.

Au temps pour l'innocence. Votre douce et délicate Fred vient de mettre un tel sous-entendu grivois dans cette phrase que vous laissez passer plusieurs secondes d'un silence choqué avant de vous souvenir de respirer.

Vous vous ébrouez vivement pour évacuer votre stupeur et vous vous levez le plus dignement possible.

« Laisse-moi prendre une douche avant, trésor », bafouillez-vous avec embarras en zigzaguant en direction de votre salle de bain.

La sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur votre corps harassé est délicieuse et vous y resteriez des heures si vous ne saviez pas les finances de l'hôtel au plus bas. Vous écourtez ce moment de félicité absolue et rejoignez Fred qui s'est assise sur votre lit pour vous attendre sagement et chantonne en dodelinant de la tête.

« Woh ! vous exclamez-vous tandis que la vision trop suggestive d'un Gunn dénudé agresse votre esprit. Garde ça pour toi trésor, tu veux bien ?

— Désolée ! », piaille-t-elle, le visage rubicond.

Vous vous asseyez à côté d'elle et lui exposez votre genou blessé qu'elle s'empresse de panser en évitant votre regard inquisiteur.

« Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi une brouette brésilienne ? », maugréez-vous.

Fred s'étrangle en gargouillant quelque chose et baisse davantage la tête pour s'affairer avec zèle sur les nombreuses autres plaies qui lacèrent votre jambe. Le Ver qui vous a à moitié becqueté n'était pas si édenté que ça, après tout.

« Angel veut te voir quand j'aurai fini, couine-t-elle d'une voix trop aigue en éludant habilement toute nouvelle mention de Gunn.

— Je pensais avoir gagné quelques heures de sommeil après cet épisode de Vers-pas-si-solitaires, protestez-vous en comprenant que votre petit ange n'en dira pas plus à propos de son idylle naissante.

— Hon hon, marmonne-t-elle, une compresse dans la bouche, en vous affublant d'un énième pansement. Il t'attend en bas, avec Wes et Charles. »

Elle réussit presque à ne pas rougir en nommant son Roméo d'ébène et vous décidez de ne pas embrayer immédiatement sur ce sujet encore tabou au sein de votre groupe.

« OK, concédez-vous de mauvaise grâce en poussant un soupir déchirant. Le temps de me faire un Sea Breeze et je descends. »

Vous songez qu'un seul Sea Breeze ne suffira peut-être pas à vous faire oublier que le Ver Impala vous a mâchouillé dans les égouts et que ce souvenir traumatisant risque de vous hanter pendant des mois. A moins que vous n'affrontiez quelque chose d'encore plus épouvantable dans les prochains jours, une possibilité que vous devriez sérieusement envisager vu la quantité phénoménale d'affaires glauquissimes qu'accepte Angel depuis la naissance de son rejeton. Sans être père, vous comprenez son besoin impérieux de mettre Connor à l'abri du besoin, mais vous vous demandez avec justesse si cela vaut la peine de risquer la vie de l'équipe à chaque sortie…

C'est donc sans enthousiasme que vous gagnez le hall en boitant, la jambe droite garnie de pansements fantaisistes à tête de Mickey et un verre débordant de vodka glacée à la main. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, vous passez à côté de Cordélia qui peste devant son ordinateur et vous devinez qu'elle essaie avec acharnement de mettre le site d' _Angel Investigation_ en ligne.

« **Google est ton ami** , Google est ton ami, Google est ton ami », psalmodie-t-elle comme un mantra, les yeux fermés, en implorant la Sainte-Toile pour sa grande mansuétude.

Ce site, c'est l'Arlésienne. Fred y a passé des dizaines d'heures, mais vous ne le verrez jamais. Vous continuez votre chemin et gagnez le bureau de Wesley dans lequel s'entassent vos amis et trois démons agités transpirant l'impatience. Angel se précipite sur vous au moment où vous franchissez la porte et vous attrape le bras.

« Enfin ! grince-t-il entre ses dents en vous tirant sans ménagement vers lui, renversant au passage la moitié de votre verre. Où étais-tu ? Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche.

— Ma jambe va bien, Angelounet, je te remercie, rétorquez-vous avec hauteur, en secouant votre manche couverte de vodka. Je te rappelle que j'ai frôlé la septicémie en marinant dans cet écœurant bourbier et qu'une de ces cochonneries a essayé de…

— On a besoin que tu nous traduises ce qu'ils veulent », vous coupe le vampire sans la moindre considération pour vos doléances.

Vous pincez les lèvres et penchez la tête, mécontent d'être traité avec une telle légèreté. Les trois démons vous regardent avec intérêt et vous haussez les épaules, résigné. Leurs têtes squameuses bougent par à-coups, comme des pigeons, et ils vous contemplent de biais en écarquillant leurs yeux globuleux fendus d'une fine pupille horizontale. De longues mèches multicolores s'échappent de leurs énormes oreilles boursouflées, fouettant l'air à chaque mouvement vif. L'un d'eux vous lance un claquement de langue curieux avant de se lancer dans une harangue de cliquetis secs ponctués de sifflements asthmatiques et de quelques tics faciaux.

Votre kh'latuki est un peu rouillé mais vous comprenez l'essentiel de sa requête que vous vous empressez de traduire à Angel.

« Ce sont des Kh'latu, commencez-vous en vous concentrant sur la prononciation de votre visiteur. Ils ont besoin de notre aide pour retrouver leur… »

Vous faites une pause et clignez deux fois des yeux en faisant un bruit de pet avec la bouche. Le Kh'latu confirme d'un bref mouvement de bras et vous poursuivez.

« Leur princesse. Ou ce qui en tient lieu, précisez-vous prudemment. Elle a disparu depuis deux jours et ils sont à la veille d'une cérémonie importante qui requiert impérativement sa présence. Ils nous demandent de la retrouver.

— Combien paient-ils ? » demande avidement Angel.

Vous roulez des yeux et tournez trois fois sur vous-même. Le Kh'latu éructe bruyamment et tape du pied.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, hésitez-vous. Il parle d'un million de Bakhta, mais j'ai des doutes sur la traduction exacte. Leur grammaire est plutôt approximative et j'ai du mal avec les déclinaisons à deux et trois doigts.

— Ça me va ! s'exclame Angel. Un million de dollars, on prend !

— Tu ne m'as pas entendu, Angel, le prévenez-vous. Je ne peux pas t'affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agit bien d'un million de dollars.

— Même à dix mille, on prend ! s'entête votre Harpagon de l'obscur. Dis-leur qu'on est d'accord et qu'on leur ramènera leur princesse à temps.

— A ta guise », cédez-vous.

Vous transmettez l'accord de votre patron, déclenchant chez les démons une salve de majeurs levés dans votre direction.

« Je rêve ou ils nous font des doigts ? demande Gunn.

— C'est leur façon de nous remercier, l'informez-vous.

— Eh bien, dit-il, pensif, je me demande ce qu'ils nous montreront quand on leur ramènera leur princesse…

— Une brouette brésilienne, peut-être », lui glissez-vous, l'air innocent.

Vous voyez les yeux de Gunn s'élargir de surprise et sa mâchoire descend d'un cran, lui donnant l'air d'un parfait idiot. Son expression hébétée vaut des points, mais vous jugez la punition encore trop douce pour lui faire payer en totalité la corruption inéluctable de votre petit ange ingénu qu'est Winifred et vous comptez bien le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Vous raccompagnez les Kh'latu jusqu'à la sortie en compagnie d'Angel qui arbore un sourire de **requin** avide. Vous savez que le million de dollars potentiel lui a tourné la tête et vous espérez de tout votre cœur qu'il ne vous fera pas prendre de risque inconsidéré pour l'obtenir.

« Lorne ! vous interpelle Cordélia depuis le comptoir où elle se débat avec la fée Internet. Tu as un client. »

Elle vous désigne du menton un démon cachectique qui patiente nerveusement sur le sofa de l'entrée. Ses grands yeux humides balaient le hall avec méfiance, comme s'il suspectait tout le monde de vouloir attenter à sa vie, et il trimballe cet air de **lémurien** peureux que vous reconnaitriez entre mille.

Pila. Dernier **tertiaire** de l'Ordre des Munificents Maudits de Baal. Vous laissez échapper un soupir agacé.

« Qui est-ce ? vous demande Angel en plissant les yeux.

— Un pénible, lui confiez-vous en secouant la tête.

— Urgent ?

— Non. C'est un ancien fanatique, il vient tous les mois en consultation pour que je vérifie s'il tient enfin _le_ plan ultime pour anéantir L.A..

— Et on ne devrait pas l'arrêter ? s'offusque Angel. Il est peut-être dangereux !

— Il est inoffensif, le rassurez-vous. Il vit dans le souvenir de ses pairs, à une époque lointaine où son Ordre était encore puissant et influent. Ses machinations feraient pleurer de rire un méchant de Fantômette. La dernière fois, il voulait lever une armée de bonhommes en pain d'épices pour assiéger la ville… Et avant ça, il avait engagé un **trapéziste** kamikaze.

— OK, renvoie-le, ordonne le vampire. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi et de tes contacts pour notre nouvelle affaire. »

Rabrouer Pila n'est pas chose aisée et il vous agonit des pires anathèmes en quittant l'hôtel. Vous l'entendez encore marmonner un commentaire désobligeant sur la pilosité faciale de votre maman alors que vous refermez la porte sur lui. Vous n'êtes pas inquiet : il reviendra. Malheureusement.

Angel vous attend en tapant du pied et vous vous armez de courage en supposant que le rendez-vous fixé avec votre lit douillet est ajourné.

« Gunn, Wes et moi allons revenir à l'endroit où elle a été vue pour la dernière fois, vous dit-il. Toi, contacte tes informateurs, ils sauront peut-être quelque chose.

— Ils me font moins confiance ces derniers temps, regrettez-vous. Ils désapprouvent ma proximité avec toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? répétez-vous en posant un doigt sur votre menton, simulant une intense réflexion. Je ne sais pas, Angelito. Le nom de Merl[2] te rappelle quelque chose ?

— Je ne l'ai pas tué, se défend le vampire.

— Pas directement, reconnaissez-vous. Mais tout le monde sait que tu avais une manière un peu… musclée de lui soutirer des informations, et personne n'est très enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler pour toi. Tu as une réputation de brute et de mauvais payeur et tu attires les tarés tueurs de démons. Et ton manque de notoriété s'étend à ton équipe. Ça m'éclabousse, figure-toi.

— Oui, ben débrouille-toi, dit-il, implacable. On se retrouve dans deux heures. »

 **.oOoOo.**

« La princesse Kh'latu ? Une vraie gourgandine ! ricane Mumm-Ra dans un gargouillis infâme qui fait éclater les bulles de mucus bouillonnant à la base de son cou. Elle a dû se trouver un julot et filer à l'anglaise. Vu ce qu'ils lui réservent chez elle, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Bah, tu sais, Lorne, les Kh'latu, ils sont un peu sauvages, vous confie-t-il. Ils ne se contentent pas d'un petit sacrifice de temps en temps comme nous autres. Il leur faut du lourd. Du concret.

— Ne me fais pas languir, Mumm-Ra, le cajolez-vous, enjôleur. Balance ce que tu sais.

— Il parait que tu bosses avec le vampire, maintenant, dit-il d'un air détaché en levant son verre pour en contempler le contenu. Celui qui a une âme.

— On ne peut rien te cacher.

— Tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations, pyléen, murmure-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement. Il a des ennemis puissants. Tu n'es pas de taille.

— En fait, je crois tu ne sais rien, Mumm-Ra, lâchez-vous, dédaigneux. Je perds mon temps avec toi. »

Vous vous levez et faites mine de partir sans un regard pour le démon scrofuleux qui vous reçoit à sa table. Vous vous êtes déjà éloigné de plusieurs pas lorsqu'il vous rappelle.

« Lorne, vous hèle-t-il calmement de sa voix éraillée. Reviens. »

Vous dissimulez le petit sourire de satisfaction qui vous monte aux lèvres et retournez vous asseoir en face du Karathmamanyuhg qui vous observe de ses yeux noirs, brillants comme deux scarabées au milieu de sa face putrescente.

« Je t'aime bien, pyléen, soupire-t-il en exhalant un fort relent de pourriture. Tu as toujours été correct. Neutre, poli. Tu suis les règles. Angel, lui, il bafoue tout ce que nous avons péniblement mis en place au cours des siècles pour garantir notre sécurité dans le monde des humains.

— Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur la princesse, Mumm-Ra, et épargne-moi tes mises en garde.

— Comme tu voudras, concède votre hôte avec un sourire énigmatique. Il est possible que j'aie surpris – involontairement, ça va de soi – les bribes d'une conversation concernant la princesse.

— Je suis tout ouïe, lui répondez-vous en vous avançant par-dessus la table en formica.

 **.oOoOo.**

Vous frappez deux fois à l'huis décati et passez une main dans vos cheveux trempés.

Le tuyau de Mumm-Ra vous a conduit successivement chez un bookmaker spécialisé dans les combats de loups-garous, une épicerie thaï tenue par un couple de petits vieux pas très nets et l'arrière-cour d'une crèche pour enfants dans laquelle se dissimulait un adorable Brownie[3] aux grands yeux larmoyants. Le bookie ne vous a rien appris d'utile, sinon qu'un loup-garou acculé pouvait aisément sauter une hauteur de quinze mètres pour attraper un bout de bidoche piqué au bout d'une gaffe et les commerçants chinois vous ont certifié que le groin de drokken en gelée pourrait, avec un marketing efficace, devenir le nouveau produit phyto à la mode parmi les démons. Ils ont bon espoir de concurrencer très rapidement le lobby de la **propolis**. Vous leur avez souhaité bonne chance et les avez laissés à leurs rêves de conquête du marché bio des enfers.

C'est du petit Brownie qu'est venue la première bonne nouvelle de la soirée : oui, il connaissait la princesse. Oui, il l'avait vue et oui, il avait une adresse à vous donner mais non, il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle y serait encore. Mais c'était toujours bon à prendre.

Vous fixez d'un œil morne la porte hermétiquement close et votre regard se perd le long des fissures que le temps a creusées dans le bois massif. **Il pleut comme vache qui pisse** et vous ne trouvez nul abri pour vous protéger des gouttes glaciales. Impatient, vous levez une nouvelle fois le poing pour signaler votre présence lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement, dévoilant une silhouette longiligne enveloppée de voiles éthérés.

« Bonjour, dites-vous, hésitant. Je viens de la part de Jack Brown. Je cherche la princesse Kh'latu et il m'a dit que vous pouviez m'aider. »

La créature qui se tient devant vous reste immobile plusieurs secondes, puis vous distinguez parmi les tulles aériennes un imperceptible hochement de tête et elle s'efface pour vous laisser pénétrer dans son antre.

Dès le pas de la porte franchi, une forte odeur d'encens vous emplit les narines et vous vous sentez tourner sous les vapeurs entêtantes. Vos vêtements mouillés vous collent à la peau et la chaleur qui règne ici ne rend pas la chose plus agréable. Une infime poussée de votre guide vous invite à poursuivre votre chemin à travers un dédale de couloirs étroits à la décoration surannée et vous finissez par déboucher dans un salon minuscule envahi d'un brouillard blanchâtre aux effluves capiteux. Une femme trône comme une odalisque sur d'énormes coussins rembourrés posés à même le sol et votre regard se pose malgré vous sur ses formes généreuses et dénudées. Derrière vous, la porte se referme avec un claquement sonore, vous laissant à la merci de votre étrange hôtesse.

Elle se lève avec la grâce d'une panthère en chasse et s'avance vers vous d'un pas chaloupé qui fait onduler sa croupe. La teinte rouge vif de sa peau vous fascine et vous suivez des yeux le ballet envoutant de son corps voluptueux qui se meut avec la fluidité de l'eau. De petits points blancs parsèment ses membres graciles, vous évoquant immédiatement un champignon vénéneux. Une grosse **amanite-tue-mouche**. Derrière elle, de longs tentacules dansent et ondoient, se balançant lentement au rythme langoureux de sa démarche sensuelle. Vous la regardez vous rejoindre sans oser faire le moindre geste, paralysé par l'intensité du désir qu'elle suscite chez vous. Ses yeux noirs rivés aux vôtres, elle s'approche jusqu'à se coller contre vous et pousse un gémissement d'extase qui vous met le feu aux joues.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix suave en passant une langue effilée sur ses lèvres sombres.

L'air manque et vous avez soudain bien trop chaud. Vous vous éclaircissez la gorge à défaut des idées et tentez de soutenir son regard d'onyx.

« Je… Lorne. Je m'appelle Lorne, bafouillez-vous piteusement. Je suis ici de la part de Jack Brown. Je cherche la princesse Kh'latu.

— Et pourquoi la cherches-tu, Lorne ? Que lui veux-tu ?

— Moi ? Rien ! Je suis mandaté par son peuple. Ils ont besoin d'elle.

— Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'eux, rétorque la créature en se pressant davantage contre votre corps brûlant.

— Savez-vous où elle est ?

— Je le sais. »

Elle s'éloigne et vous éprouvez une profonde détresse en sentant son corps se détacher du vôtre.

« Mais pourquoi te le dirais-je, Lorne ? demande-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse. Tu ne lui rendras pas service en la ramenant auprès de ces primitifs. Ils se servent d'elle. Ils ne s'intéressent qu'à ce qu'elle représente pour eux, sans jamais voir au-delà du symbole. Sans jamais faire attention à _qui_ elle est. Pauvre enfant. »

Vous ignorez si cette dernière remarque concerne la princesse ou vous. Cette femme est la seconde personne à vous avertir que les Kh'latu ne sont peut-être pas les imbéciles heureux que vous croyez et vous commencez à vous dire que cette mission va s'avérer plus délicate que prévue si vous devez protéger la princesse contre vos commanditaires.

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal, assurez-vous à votre hôtesse d'une voix rendue rauque par la fumée et l'excitation. Mes amis et moi sommes capables de la défendre. Elle ne pourra pas se cacher longtemps, et vous le savez. Dites-moi où elle est et je vous promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

— Voyez-vous ça, se moque-t-elle. Tu es donc un noble guerrier.

— Non, admettez-vous. Je ne suis pas un guerrier. Mais je connais un Champion.

— Un Champion ? répète-t-elle, son intérêt éveillé.

— Angel.

— Le vampire qui a une âme », souffle-t-elle avec déférence.

Elle vous tourne le dos un instant, vous donnant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur rebondi. Son dos outrageusement cambré donne naissance de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale à cinq paires de tentacules sinueux qui oscillent autour d'elle comme des serpents paresseux.

« Je suis Peloquin, vous dit-elle en se retournant vers vous.

— Dites-moi où se trouve la princesse, la pressez-vous.

— Angel la protégera ? s'enquiert-elle en s'approchant à nouveau.

— Comme son propre fils », lui susurrez-vous.

Vous ne devriez peut-être pas révéler ce genre de détail important sur votre patron au tout venant mais, d'un autre côté, vous savez que l'existence de Connor est un secret de polichinelle et que Peloquin ne se laissera convaincre par rien de moins que ce serment sacré. Vous désirez ardemment la persuader de vous confier la vie de la princesse et vous mettez tout votre talent de médium dans vos arguments.

« Un appartement, sur la douzième, vous révèle-t-elle en traçant un cercle sur votre torse. Shasha te donnera l'adresse.

— Merci », murmurez-vous, le souffle court.

Vous cherchez à reculer d'un pas mais Peloquin vous retient fermement par le col de votre chemise. Vous sentez la tiédeur de son haleine parfumée sur votre cou et vous frissonnez de la tête aux pieds.

« Emmène Angel avec toi », vous prévient-elle.

Vous êtes trop troublé pour émettre autre chose qu'un vague borborygme en guise d'accord. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe. En temps normal, vous êtes loin d'avoir les deux sabots dans la même chaussure avec les _señoritas_. Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez si gauche aujourd'hui avec cette merveilleuse créature ? Elle passe ses bras autour de votre cou et effleure la base de votre nuque sur laquelle perlent encore quelques gouttes de pluie. Vous sentez votre peau s'horripiler sous la caresse légère de ses doigts et vous retenez votre respiration en percevant les effets très concrets de sa proximité sur votre corps.

« Je dois y aller, soufflez-vous, paniqué. Retrouver la princesse.

— Nous avons un peu de temps, Lorne. Je me demandais de quelle manière tu comptais m'exprimer ta gratitude pour ma collaboration ? »

L'une de ses mains se déplace et se faufile prestement jusqu'à votre fesse gauche qu'elle agrippe avec vigueur, vous arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

« Ton cœur bat fort, pyléen[4], ronronne-t-elle, pelotonnée contre vous. Serait-ce pour moi ? »

Sans attendre votre réponse, elle se soulève sur la pointe des pieds et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les vôtres. Vous goûtez avec délice sa saveur épicée et, très vite, vous êtes étroitement entouré par ses tentacules qui explorent des zones dont vous n'aviez jamais soupçonné la qualité érogène. Ses yeux grands ouverts, profonds comme un abîme, dévorent votre âme tandis qu'elle vous embrasse avec une infinie volupté et finit par vous laisser essoufflé et pantelant en se reculant juste assez pour observer votre réaction.

Vous restez indécis quelques secondes, encore suffoqué par ce doux baiser, puis vous cessez brusquement de réfléchir et lui enveloppez le visage de vos larges mains pour coller violemment vos lèvres aux siennes avec un grognement impatient.

 **.oOoOo.**

Vous vous rajustez de votre mieux en guettant votre reflet dans la vitre du porche. Vos cheveux n'ont jamais été aussi ébouriffés et votre mise dépenaillée vous aurait, tout autre jour, plongé dans les affres de la honte et de la consternation.

Mais vous vous en fichez. Vous venez de vivre l'expérience la plus orgastique de votre vie et n'aurez désormais plus de relation qu'avec des femmes à tentacules.

Et au moins avez-vous appris ce qu'est une brouette brésilienne. Ce qui attise dramatiquement votre colère à l'égard de Charles Gunn qui a initié votre pure et innocente Fred à cette exquise perversion.

Vous franchissez l'entrée de l'Hypérion et tombez nez-à-nez avec Angel qui trépigne en bas de l'escalier et arpente le hall de long en large sous la mine déconfite de vos amis.

« Tu es en retard ! vous reproche-t-il avec aigreur.

— Du calme, Angelichou, pense à tes artères, rétorquez-vous. Je sais où est la princesse. On prend ta voiture.

Il se rue au-dehors comme une furie et vous bouscule sans aucun égard.

« Hé ! vous exclamez-vous. Où est l'éloge **dithyrambique** de mes vertus ?

Il disparait sans un regard pour vous, vite rattrapé par Gunn et Wes. Vous faites demi-tour pour les suivre lorsque Cordélia vous apostrophe.

« Lorne, chuchote-t-elle en vous prenant le bras, ton client est revenu. Tu sais, le démon bizarre qui veut détruire la ville… »

Vous suivez son regard et avisez Pila, assis très droit sur les coussins avachis du vieux sofa de l'entrée. Il vous jette un regard véhément et vous êtes hypnotisé par ses énormes yeux chassieux qui papillonnent à une vitesse folle.

« J'avais dit plus tard, Pila ! lui criez-vous depuis l'entrée. Reviens demain. »

Le démon sursaute comme si vous l'aviez mordu et se met à trembler comme une feuille. Vous savez en le voyant si fébrile qu'il brûle d'envie de vous faire part de son dernier plan démoniaque et que ses pulsions destructrices viennent d'atteindre un point culminant, mais vous n'avez vraiment pas le temps pour ce petit jeu.

« Plus tard ! », répétez-vous en lui désignant la porte.

L'air indigné, il se lève et passe devant vous, le menton relevé, un rictus d'intense excitation sur le visage. Vous n'osez imaginer la teneur de son nouveau fantasme.

« Il me fiche les jetons, vous confie Cordélia. Hé ! C'est un suçon sur ton cou ? »

Vous laissez échapper un rire gêné et remontez votre col de chemise avant de rejoindre les autres, qui vous attendent dans la décapotable. Vous prenez place à côté d'Angel et captez le regard étonné et inquisiteur que le vampire pose sur vous.

« C'est un suçon sur ton cou ? demande-t-il d'une voix étrangement atone.

Vous sentez vos joues chauffer et espérez que le vert sombre de votre teint dissimule l'intense rougeur que vous redoutez d'afficher.

« Douzième avenue, dites-vous sèchement pour couper court, le mettant au défi de chercher à en savoir davantage.

Avec un sourire entendu, Angel démarre et vous conduit rapidement jusqu'à l'adresse que vous a donnée Peloquin. L'avenue fréquentée bruisse de monde mais le vampire parvient comme toujours à garer son véhicule dans une impasse tranquille entre deux immeubles. Une fois sorti de la voiture, vous levez la tête et scrutez les étages où la princesse est censée se soustraire à ses devoirs.

Lorsque vous reportez votre attention sur Angel, vous constatez que celui-ci fixe obstinément votre jugulaire et vous déglutissez, mal à l'aise.

« C'est quand même un gros suçon, marmonne-t-il, l'œil torve.

— Elle est au treizième, dites-vous en lui jetant ce que vous pensez être votre regard le plus féroce.

Il ricane et, prenant à peine son élan, bondit souplement sur le premier palier de l'escalier de secours extérieur. Il déverrouille l'échelle pour vous permettre de le rejoindre et votre groupe gravit sans bruit les degrés qui vous séparent d'un million de dollars.

Lorsque vous parvenez au treizième étage, Angel vous fait signe de ne plus bouger et sonde attentivement l'appartement dissimulé derrière un épais rideau opaque. Vous voyez de la lumière et une musique jazzy filtre à travers le vitrage. Après quelques secondes d'observation silencieuse, Angel saisit le rebord de la fenêtre guillotine, donne un coup sec qui arrache le loquet et la fait remonter lentement, grimaçant alors que le châssis coulisse dans un grincement sinistre. Il enjambe l'encadrement et vous l'imitez les uns après les autres. Vous atterrissez dans un salon minimaliste, décoré selon les principes aseptisés d'une bloggeuse mode adepte du home staging. Le son fluet et velouté d'une clarinette flotte dans l'air, emplissant la pièce, et vous chantonnez machinalement pour accompagner Sidney Bechet dans sa ballade.

« Personne, murmure Wesley en se tournant vers vous. Lorne, tu es sûr de ton informateur ? »

Vous haussez les épaules avec une pointe d'affront au cœur.

« Non, avouez-vous de mauvaise grâce. Mais mon contact avait l'air de préférer que nous trouvions la princesse avant les membres de la délégation qui nous a engagés.

— Elle t'a peut-être envoyé sur une mauvaise piste pour permettre à la princesse de s'échapper plus facilement, fait remarquer Angel.

— C'est probable, reconnaissez-vous, contrit. Elle est peut-être dans une autre pièce ? »

Refusant furieusement d'avoir été trop naïf en faisant confiance à Peloquin, vous décidez de continuer les recherches et vous vous engagez dans le couloir. Vous passez sans méfiance devant un placard grand ouvert et vous vous écroulez comme une masse sous le coup violent qu'on vous assène à la tempe. Vous vous sentez tomber lourdement à terre tandis que derrière vous retentissent les cris de vos amis. Vous entendez le début d'un combat couvert par le rugissement démoniaque d'un vampire, puis vous sombrez dans un profond coma.

 **.oOoOo.**

Lorsque vous revenez à vous, vous remarquez que quelqu'un vous a porté jusqu'à votre lit. La lumière tamisée de votre lampe de chevet est presque trop violente et vous refermez les yeux en gémissant, votre avant-bras plaqué sur le front.

« Ça va ? vous demande Angel, assis à l'autre bout du matelas.

— Dès que mes cheveux auront arrêté de pousser à l'intérieur de mon crâne, je pense que je connaîtrai l'extase, maugréez-vous d'une voix pâteuse.

— Ça ne va pas si mal si tu arrives encore à plaisanter…

— J'en ai marre de servir de punching-ball, vous lamentez-vous.

Il rit et vous grognez avec mauvaise humeur.

« J'ai peur de demander, mais que s'est-il passé ?

— Apparemment les Kh'latu ont préféré mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, vous relate Angel. Il semble qu'ils aient multiplié les contrats sur leur petite princesse chérie. Les démons qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement la cherchaient aussi et ils n'ont pas été très contents en nous trouvant à la place.

— Ce boulot n'est pas franchement la **sinécure** à laquelle je m'attendais, confessez-vous à mi-voix.

— Un million de dollars, vous rappelle Angel, bassement vénal.

— Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a déjà retrouvée, présumez-vous. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle n'était pas dans cet appartement.

— En tout cas, si d'autres l'y cherchaient, c'est qu'elle y a séjourné, constate le vampire. Ton info était bonne, quoiqu'un peu obsolète. Et pas franchement exclusive… »

Vous laissez échapper un reniflement dépité.

« Tu n'es pas le premier dont elle brise le cœur », vous apaise le vampire avec sollicitude.

Le matelas bouge soudain sous son poids et, quand vous ouvrez les yeux, il s'est levé et s'éloigne du lit. Vous l'interpelez avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de votre chambre.

« Comment as-tu su que mon contact était Peloquin ?

— Je n'en étais pas sûr, répond-il, la main sur la poignée. Tu viens de me le confirmer. »

Il sort et vous laisse seul avec votre ressentiment. Vous avez l'impression qu'une énorme cloche fait vibrer votre cerveau à une fréquence affolante et vous vous redressez lentement pour vous asseoir au bord de votre lit. Angel ne vous a pas précisé si vous alliez ou non poursuivre cette mission, mais vous supposez qu'il est vain d'espérer renoncer. _Angel Investigation_ n'abandonne jamais, surtout depuis que vous savez l'énigmatique princesse Kh'latu pourchassée tous les chasseurs de prime de la ville ou à la merci des exactions de son peuple.

Seulement, vous êtes à présent revenu au point de départ. Vous ne savez plus quelle piste suivre et aucune idée géniale ne vous vient à l'esprit. L'information de Peloquin n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle l'avait visiblement déjà partagée avec d'autres. En vous offrant ses charmes, elle n'a probablement fait que gagner du temps. Vous êtes tellement naïf que vous vous gifleriez.

Avec un grognement d'effort, vous vous relevez et vous asseyez prudemment au bord du lit. Votre tête tourne et vous savez que le battement lancinant qui tape avec acharnement contre votre tempe n'est que le signe avant-coureur de l'atroce migraine qui va sous peu vous déchirer le crâne.

Vous tournez les yeux vers la légion de bouteilles qui trônent en rang d'oignon sur le bar et songez que vous avez mérité un Tequila Sunrise. Ou un Gin Fizz.

Trois cocktails plus tard, vous descendez dans le hall. Vous avez toujours la tête dans un étau et l'alcool, au lieu de vous rendre un peu plus joyeux, a amplifié votre morosité. Vous niez farouchement votre déconvenue sentimentale et êtes prêt à envoyer paître le premier qui vous fera encore une réflexion oiseuse sur l'hématome violacé ornant votre cou que vous avez tant bien que mal dissimulé sous un col mao.

Vous retrouvez les autres derrière le comptoir où ils contemplent, horrifiés, l'écran de télévision. Le journaliste prend un accent dramatique pour commenter les images invraisemblables que vous découvrez avec effroi.

 _« C'est un phénomène absolument sans précédent. Des milliers de rats ont envahi les rues, interdisant l'accès aux véhicules et privant les habitants de la possibilité de sortir de chez eux. Nous ignorons la cause de cet exode massif et les autorités sont actuellement impuissantes. Tous les exterminateurs de la ville ont été contactés et ils cherchent en ce moment même une solution pour éradiquer la vermine avant que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable._

— Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas déjà ? s'étonne Gunn.

 _—_ _Pour tous ceux qui nous rejoignent, nous rappelons à nos concitoyens de rester chez eux et d'éviter tout contact avec les rats pour limiter les risques sanitaires. Les autorités font le maximum pour traiter le problème au plus vite._

— En balançant de la mort aux rats par canadair ? s'inquiète Cordélia.

 _—_ _En cette période de début de soldes, voilà qui ne fait pas les affaires des grands magasins,_ poursuit le présentateur sur un ton plus léger _. Tout de suite, notre correspondant chez Bloomingdale's…_

— Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser des rats à quitter les égouts ? demandez-vous en vous détournant de l'homme peroxydé et badigeonné d'un auto-bronzant orange fluo qui apparaît dans le poste au milieu d'allées débordant de vêtements de marque.

— Quelque chose de plus gros, propose Fred. Quelque chose qui mange les rats. »

Vous fermez les yeux, accablé, et sentez que tout le monde autour de vous vient d'avoir la même idée.

« Je pensais qu'on en était venu à bout, dit Gunn en grimaçant.

— Il faut croire que non, rétorque Wesley.

— Il suffit d'une cellule en bon état pour qu'il se régénère, fait remarquer Angel.

— On a dû éparpiller pas mal de bouts avec les grenades », notez-vous en secouant la tête.

Une cellule. Une seule malheureuse cellule pour reconstituer le Ver Impala. Où qu'il naisse, c'était toujours le même Ver Impala, animé de la même faim dévorante et insatiable. En croyant le pulvériser, vous avez dispersé ses tissus. Vous n'osez imaginer quel nombre effarant de Vers grouillent là-dessous pour avoir forcé les rats à remonter à la surface.

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent la sortie et débarquent dans les rues à leur tour ?

— C'est peu probable, intervient Wesley. Le Ver Impala aime les eaux stagnantes et saumâtres et l'obscurité. Il préférera rester dans les égouts.

— Sauf s'il manque de nourriture », objectez-vous.

Vous reportez tous votre attention sur l'écran de télévision qui montre à nouveau la fuite éperdue de l'aliment de base du Ver Impala.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne, annonce Angel.

— Mais Angel, que pourra-t-on faire de plus que la dernière fois ? On a déjà tout essayé », gémit Wesley, terrifié.

Il se masse l'épaule avec insistance et vous vous souvenez que vous n'êtes le seul à avoir été mâchonné par le Ver.

« On prend tout ce qu'on a dans l'arsenal, dit-il, inflexible. Cor', tu restes ici pour t'occuper de Connor. Lorne… »

Vous haussez les sourcils, appréhendant à l'avance votre affectation.

« Toi, tu continues à enquêter sur la princesse. On a toujours besoin de ce million de dollars. »

Vous renoncez à lui rappeler que rien ne garantit que les Kh'latu seront réellement disposés à vous verser cette somme astronomique et hochez la tête en silence, soulagé de ne pas être obligé d'affronter une armée de Ver Impala partageant la même conscience collective.

Vos amis partis, vous étudiez les données qui vous restent et que vous n'auriez pas encore exploitées à propos de la princesse. Vous en êtes encore à spéculer sur les raisons qui l'auraient poussée à fuir son propre peuple à la veille d'une cérémonie requérant sa présence indispensable lorsque la porte du hall s'ouvre brutalement sur un Pila agité qui se hâte dans votre direction.

« Bon sang, Pila ! vous exclamez-vous, agacé. J'avais dit demain !

— Je ne peux plus attendre, vous dit-il, exalté, la voix tremblante d'excitation. Je dois savoir si j'ai réussi !

— Je n'ai pas le temps de te flatter sur la pertinence de tes plans débiles, répondez-vous sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

— Mais on parle de moi à la télé, Lorne ! »

Vous vous figez et, lentement, vous vous tournez vers lui.

« A la télé ? », répétez-vous en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

Il frémit et piaffe, gémissant comme un chiot avide de plaire. De sa gorge monte une plainte aigrelette qui vous agresse les tympans, mais vous n'y prêtez aucune attention. Dans votre esprit, des images prennent forme et vous n'appréciez pas ce que vous voyez. La vision d'un monde englouti sous la domination du Ver Impala vous submerge et vous assistez avec consternation à la destruction quasi-systématique de la moindre trace de vie sur Terre. En un clin d'œil, la surface du globe se transforme en un champ de ruines fumantes sur lequel règne le Ver Impala devenu légions.

« Mon bébé ! », piaille Pila, galvanisé, avant de poursuivre son chant liturgique.

La situation est grave. Vous devez avertir Angel mais vous percevez un secret encore plus profondément enfoui dans les méandres du cerveau illuminé du démon et vous forez davantage, poussant votre exploration de son subconscient. Là, cachée dans les ténèbres de sa folie, vous trouvez une chose à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas.

« On va se marier », vous informe, guilleret, le soldat de Baal.

La princesse Kh'latu. Scandalisé, vous réalisez que, depuis le début, vous aviez la solution à portée de main !

« Je l'ai trouvée, dit Pila. Elle est à moi. A moi ! »

A son insu, il vous a donné toutes les informations dont vous aviez besoin pour retrouver la princesse. Vous profitez de sa transe hallucinée pour saisir la batte de base-ball que vous gardez toujours à portée de main derrière le comptoir et lui flanquez un coup puissant sur la tête. Il s'effondre lourdement au sol dans une mare de sang, terrassé.

Vous courez à l'étage prévenir Cordélia et lui demandez de contacter Angel pour l'informer de ce que vous venez d'apprendre. La vision vous a fort heureusement montré le point faible du Ver Impala et vous pressez la jeune femme de se pourvoir en soda enrichi en lactosérum.

Votre batte sous le bras, vous sautez dans la voiture d'Angel et démarrez en trombe. Après vingt minutes de conduite hasardeuse au cours desquelles vous flinguez la boîte de vitesse fatiguée de la décapotable, vous parvenez enfin devant la planque de Pila, fermée par une épaisse porte blindée retenue par un cadenas rouillé. Vous le faites aisément sauter d'un coup de batte et pénétrez dans le tombeau froid et humide aux relents fétides. Une musique électronique se fraye un chemin jusqu'à vous et vous la suivez rapidement, sur le qui-vive, votre cœur battant une chamade affolée.

Vous contournez une large voûte et discernez sur le mur la lueur bleutée caractéristique d'un poste de télévision. Poursuivant votre progression, vous finissez par aboutir dans une pièce minuscule aménagée tant bien que mal en une chambre spartiate. Dos à vous, assise sur ce qui semble servir de lit, une forme avachie grogne et tressaute devant une partie de jeu vidéo.

Vous vous approchez à pas feutrés et toussotez pour signaler votre présence. L'imposante créature pousse un hululement apeuré et bondit loin de vous en vous envoyant à la figure la manette qu'elle tenait dans ses paluches colossales. Vous levez votre batte, prêt à en découdre, quand une petite voix fluette vous interrompt, vous alertant sur l'identité de votre adversaire.

« Vous êtes ici pour me ramener, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vous clignez stupidement des yeux, essayant d'accommoder dans l'obscurité de la cave. Face à vous se tient une monstrueuse femelle bouffie et déformée. Deux petits yeux porcins vous dévisagent avec détresse, profondément enfoncés dans la masse de gras qui la défigure et tremble comme un cube de gelée anglaise.

« Vous… vous êtes la princesse Kh'latu ? », bredouillez-vous avec hébétude.

Elle hoche la tête solennellement et vous sentez vos sourcils se hausser de stupeur devant la laideur inattendue de la jeune altesse. Vous vous attendiez à Blanche-Neige et vous tombez sur la princesse Fiona de Shreck.

Maussade, elle croise les énormes jambons lui tenant lieu de bras et tord sa bouche en une moue revêche.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer, vous dit-elle tout de go.

— Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, ici, Princesse. Et votre peuple a besoin de vous.

— Mais moi je ne veux pas les revoir ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils comptent me faire ! »

Princesse Fiona est en pleine crise d'hystérie adolescente. Vous songez mesquinement que le sort que les Kh'latu lui réservent n'est peut-être pas si grave que ce que Peloquin semblait craindre. Si ça se trouve, ils envisagent de la mettre au régime. Vu les multiples cadavres de soda divers jonchant le sol parmi les paquets de chips éventrés, vous ne pourriez qu'approuver une telle décision.

« Mon ange, dites-vous de votre voix la plus veloutée, il faut rentrer. Pila ne reviendra pas et vous allez manquer de nourriture. »

Vous ne l'auriez pas cru, mais cet argument ridicule fait mouche. Elle se tortille dans tous les sens et regarde autour d'elle, l'air soudain paniqué.

« J'ai des bonbons dans la voiture, continuez-vous en tâchant de ne pas penser que vous venez de sortir la réplique du parfait pédophile.

— Des bonbons ?

— A la fraise », l'appâtez-vous.

Vous la voyez hésiter un court instant, puis la gourmandise prend le dessus et elle esquisse un mouvement vers vous. Vous espérez qu'elle vous suivra toujours docilement lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que vous n'avez pas plus de bonbon que de droiture et qu'elle acceptera votre promesse de satisfaire sa gloutonnerie une fois votre destination atteinte.

Etrangement, elle s'est figée et ses yeux se sont arrondis, repoussant ses traits glaiseux à l'extrême. Terrifiée, elle fixe un point derrière vous et vous comprenez ce qu'elle voit un court instant avant de vous faire balayer par une force phénoménale. Vous boulez contre un mur et laissez échapper un cri de douleur en sentant votre dos craquer.

Le Ver Impala se contorsionne pour entrer par la voûte étroite et pousse un brame puissant qui fait vibrer le tombeau. Il pèse contre les piliers et vous sentez la structure trembler et s'affaiblir tandis qu'il essaye de vous rejoindre. A l'autre bout de la pièce, la princesse chouine en beuglant des hurlements stridents. Dans un ultime sursaut, le Ver force le passage et glisse vers vous à vive allure. Vous vous recroquevillez, terrorisé, pour échapper au gouffre noir de sa gueule mais il vous happe par un bras et vous tire violemment. La douleur est telle que vous perdez connaissance quelque secondes et vous reprenez conscience à un mètre du sol, pendu par votre épaule déboitée. Le bras englouti perd peu à peu sa sensibilité, mais pas suffisamment pour vous empêcher de sentir une myriade de dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs affermir leur prise sur votre main et la tracter lentement vers son tube digestif. Vous êtes inexorablement aspiré dans sa gueule et Gunn n'est pas là cette fois pour vous sauver la mise avec une grenade. Vous tentez de vous dégager mais vous n'avez aucun appui et le moindre mouvement vous envoie une décharge dans l'épaule qui vous fait perdre un bref instant le fil de la réalité. Vous allez mourir, dévoré vivant par une abomination ophidienne. Vos yeux errent sans but à travers la pièce ravagée et, à travers vos larmes de douleur et de désespoir, vous apercevez votre salut.

« Princesse ! hurlez-vous. La bouteille devant vous ! »

Son Altesse, toute à sa propre détresse, ne vous entend pas et vous vous époumonez plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles la mastication intensive de votre bras met votre lucidité à rude épreuve. Enfin elle tourne vers vous un regard vide et vous lui répétez votre requête encore une fois d'une voix qui devient de plus en plus ténue.

Elle baisse les yeux et contemple d'un air abasourdi la bouteille en plastique à ses pieds. Puis, semblant finalement comprendre ce que vous attendez d'elle, elle la ramasse et, rassemblant son courage, s'approche pour vous la donner. Vous la saisissez du bout des doigts et la plongez, avec votre bras resté valide, droit dans la gueule du monstre. Vous l'y lâchez et restez suspendu, la conscience vacillant. Après seulement quelques secondes, un spasme secoue furieusement le Ver Impala et vous subissez de plein fouet le ballet de ses convulsions. Vous êtes balloté comme une poupée de chiffons avant qu'il ne vous recrache et vous chutez brutalement à terre. Au-dessus de vous, le Ver se tord en tous sens, ses anneaux musculeux frappant lourdement le sol. Pendant toute une longue seconde, vous voyez son énorme corps vous arriver dessus au ralenti et vous fermez les yeux, résigné.

Une forte poigne vous agrippe et vous emporte dans une course effrénée vers la sortie. Derrière vous, vous entendez les sifflements d'agonie du Ver Impala qui fond, rongé par ses propres enzymes se défendant contre le lactosérum. Vous avez le temps d'apercevoir le visage radieux de la princesse Kh'latu surmonté du ciel étoilé avant de vous évanouir.

 **.oOoOo.**

Vous vous êtes souvent évanoui dans cette histoire. Trop souvent pour votre égo et la santé de votre système cardio-vasculaire.

Vous émergez dans la chaleur douillette de votre lit et votre esprit cotonneux baigne dans une délicieuse félicité. Vous ignorez ce qu'on vous a administré, mais c'est du costaud. Vous repoussez les draps et baissez les yeux vers votre source principale d'inquiétude : votre bras. Vous vous attendiez à une charpie informe et êtes surpris de lui trouver une forme normale. Quelqu'un vous l'a enrubanné de bande extensible avant de l'immobiliser dans une attelle. Vous n'avez absolument pas mal et vous louez les substances plus ou moins hallucinogènes dont on a dû vous gaver pour vous épargner les souffrances que vous devriez logiquement ressentir.

Prudemment, vous vous asseyez et sortez vos pieds du lit pour les poser à terre. Une nausée vous met le cœur au bord des lèvres et vous respirez lentement, les yeux fermés, pour évacuer la sensation de vertige.

Deux coups résonnent à votre porte et vous tournez la tête.

« Room service ! »

D'une voix faible, vous invitez votre visiteur à entrer. La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant la silhouette nimbée de rouge de Peloquin qui entre avec circonspection, son regard abyssal rivé sur vous. Elle s'approche et s'accroupit devant vous, vous souriant avec malice.

« Finalement, tu étais bien un noble guerrier », murmure-t-elle en posant ses petites mains sur vos genoux.

Vous la fixez, interdit.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demandez-vous.

— Je suis venue te remercier. Et m'excuser. J'ai vu la princesse, elle m'a raconté comment tu t'es battu pour la sauver. Je me suis trompée sur toi, Lorne.

— Tu n'es pas la première, bougonnez-vous.

— Comment as-tu trouvé le point faible du Ver Impala ? demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Peu importe.

— Tu as été très courageux. »

Il y a de la fierté dans sa voix, mais aussi une incrédulité qui vous irrite.

« Cela aurait été plus simple si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé au mauvais endroit », lui reprochez-vous.

Elle baisse la tête et vous comprenez que vous l'avez blessée.

« Cette faute n'est pas la mienne, mais je l'assume néanmoins. Mon employée, Shasha, n'était pas aussi fidèle que je le croyais. C'est à moi de mieux choisir ceux qui me servent. »

Votre main vient se poser sous son menton et vous le soulevez, la forçant à poser à nouveau les yeux sur vous.

« Qui es-tu ? chuchotez-vous.

— Qui crois-tu que je sois ?

— Je ne sais pas, dites-vous en plongeant dans ses yeux noirs. J'ai été fou de te faire confiance.

— C'était risqué, en effet, confirme-t-elle.

— Tu aurais pu me découper et planquer les morceaux dans ton tiroir à chaussettes.

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Je n'ai pas de tiroir à chaussettes.

— Où est la princesse ? Comment a-t-elle su où me ramener ?

— La bonne fortune, sourit-elle, énigmatique. Et la puce GPS dont Angel a équipé sa voiture. Après avoir détruit le Ver Impala, tes amis vous ont retrouvés alors qu'elle zigzaguait dans les rues. Je crois d'ailleurs que la boîte de vitesse est fichue.

— Elle l'était déjà.

— De nos jours, qui achète encore une boîte manuelle de toute façon ?

— Un vampire qui roule en décapotable, répondez-vous, pragmatique.

— Elle a accepté de rentrer chez elle et de se plier à la cérémonie. Elle s'est dit que si tu avais risqué ta vie pour elle, elle pouvait bien faire ce geste pour toi et tes amis. Vous recevrez la récompense promise.

— Pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie ? Que vont-ils lui faire au cours de cette cérémonie ?

— Ils vont la liposucer et boire sa matière grasse pour glorifier leur déesse mère. »

Votre grimace de dégoût doit être éloquente, car Peloquin éclate d'un rire cristallin.

« Ils utiliseront le reste pour fabriquer des savons qu'ils revendront dans des marchés bio, précise-t-elle sans que vous sachiez si elle se moque ou non de vous. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui aspire le corps. Elle s'aime comme elle est et a peur d'affronter le regard des autres une fois qu'elle aura perdu la protection de ses kilos.

— C'est définitivement l'enquête la plus bizarre à laquelle il m'a été donné de participer, grognez-vous.

— Moi qui pensais que j'avais contribué à la rendre intéressante », ronronne-t-elle en glissant ses mains le long de vos cuisses.

Vos narines s'évasent et vous sentez votre corps s'échauffer malgré les drogues qui courent dans vos artères et les sévices que vous avez endurés. Peloquin se hisse sur ses pieds et approche ses lèvres des vôtres.

Vous êtes grossièrement interrompu par un rugissement inhumain que vous reconnaissez comme étant le cri de guerre d'Angel.

« Lorne ! », hurle-t-il depuis le rez-de-chaussée, d'un ton qui ne souffre aucun refus.

Vous regardez Peloquin, ahuri, et vous levez avec son aide.

Soutenu par ses bras menus, vous descendez les escaliers et tombez sur un spectacle singulier. Une montagne de petites plaquettes a envahi le hall de l'hôtel. A la louche, vous les estimez à plusieurs dizaines de milliers et elles sont toutes enveloppées dans du papier vert d'eau à l'aspect recyclé. Vous apercevez vos amis cachés derrière le comptoir, contemplant d'un air impuissant l'amas de savonnettes dont vous craignez de connaître la provenance directe.

Du producteur au consommateur. Vous sentez la nausée vous reprendre et ravalez un peu de bile.

Non loin, un Kh'latu s'entretient avec Angel. Le vampire agite les bras avec impatience et hurle sur le démon qui ne semble pas comprendre un traître mot de ses protestations colériques.

« Lorne ! vous crie Angel dès qu'il vous aperçoit. C'est quoi ça ? On avait convenu d'un million de dollars ! Un million de dollars, Lorne, pas un million de savons en échantillons ! »

Vous souriez d'un air gêné et hélez le Kh'latu. Il vous regarde avec intérêt et vous effectuez soigneusement votre demande en éructant avant de taper du pied gauche. Le Kh'latu émet un couic réprobateur, puis éructe et tape du pied droit.

Oups.

Vous saviez que vous auriez dû acheter ce Bescherelle kh'latuki à la dernière foire aux livres.

 **FIN**

* * *

[1] Le Ver Impala est la trouvaille exclusive d'Ilona Andrews et un emprunt assumé à l'univers de Kate Daniels.

[2] Merl est un démon parasite qui servait d'informateur à Angel. Ce dernier cesse rapidement de le rémunérer pour ses services et prend l'habitude de lui soutirer les renseignements qui l'intéressent en menaçant physiquement le démon. Il est tué au début de la saison 3 par Gio, l'un des membres du gang de Gunn.

[3] Dans le folklore celte, un Brownie est une petite créature bienveillante qui s'occupe bénévolement des taches ménagères.

[4] En bon pyléen, le cœur de Lorne se situe dans sa fesse gauche...


End file.
